


Not a Date

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strongarm tries to restrain from punching Sideswipe just long enough to get a kiss out of him first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr anon request that I only just got around to throwing on here cause why not. A quick warning that I haven't watched much of the actual series, so some details may be off. pls forgive

“Didn’t you say it was ‘against Autobot regulations for a superior officer to have relations with a subordinate’?” From the effort Sideswipe put into reciting one of Strongarm’s many previous objections, she knew he still hadn’t bothered to actually read the book that regulation came from. But the fact he had managed to remember her words nevertheless impressed her a little bit.

“If you’d _really_ been listening, you’d know it’s against regulations while on _active duty_.” She only give him a nanoklick to catch up before restarting her steady march forward. “And since we’ve done so well with nabbing the past few Decepticons, Bee’s given us the day off. Of course, you were probably too busy _dancing_ to have heard him.” 

As usual, Sideswipe was still stuck on processing the first piece of information. “So… this is a date?” In trying to keep up with her his optics managed to miss a tree root sticking out of the ground that his peds ended up catching on.

“If that’s what you want to call it, sure,” Strongarm called back to him, stifling a laugh at seeing him sprawled in the leaf litter. “Me, I’ll stick with ‘helping a hapless mech deal with his obvious boredom’.”

Sideswipe spat dirt and chewed leafs out of his mouth while furiously wiping his armour down. “Well, of course I’m bored! I mean, there’s a reason no-one actually _visits_ Earth. Planet doesn’t even have a Six Lasers, or a lunar outpost-”

“With date talk like that, I’m sure you’ve got a whole wealth of femmes waiting for you back on Cybertron,” Strongarm quipped, hoping sarcasm would prompt him to speed up.

“I didn’t mean… forget it. Where are we going anyway?”

“Just somewhere away from Bee and Grimlock…”

Sideswipe scoffed. “Ha! Believe me, I’ve tried to find one but I swear they’ve got a tracker stuck on my aft somewhere.” 

Strongarm didn’t look back at him, instead focusing on checking the forest fern leaves. “From how often you sit on it, I can’t imagine how they’d get one on there.”

“Are you sure this is really a date and not just a ‘make the hot mech feel bad’ fest?” She paused her inspection at the sound of almost genuine hurt in Sideswipe’s voice, and was generous enough to flash a smile at him.

“Well, if the hot mech would stop complaining, he might get a chance to feel pretty good soon.” She caught a glimpse of his optics blinking and denta clambering over one another as his lips wavered.

“G-Got it, got it. Totally understood. Lipplates sealed with super hot resin.” 

“Good boy.” Apart from the rustle of the forest, leaves crunching under their peds and the occasional whistle of a bird, their trek was silent. Sideswipe actually came to like it after a few klicks- it was the most peaceful he’d ever felt since landing on the organic dirtball.

That’s not to say he wasn’t grateful for Strongarm finally finding whatever it was they were searching so diligently for. 

“Aha!” The femme’s exclamation distracted Sideswipe from having a brief study of her aft- mostly because she turned to face him afterwards. 

“My little slice of paradise,” she announced, pushing aside a long screen of vines that had a muffled roaring behind it. Now revealed, Sideswipe heard the full force of the waterfall above and saw the tonnes of water spilling down into the crystal pool below. Leaning over the water, Sideswipe could see his scattered reflection and the sun above bathing him in light.

“I still don’t like Earth, but that… is pretty cool,” he had to admit. “And I’ve got the sudden urge to jump in it.”

“Sure you don’t have any _other_ ‘urges’?” Strongarm pulled him back from the water and pressed his body close to hers, filling his vision with a suggestive smirk. It seemed now they were in her sanctuary, she wasn’t shy about moving their relationship along. Sideswipe’s codpiece started to shrink uncomfortably at the thought, but all his smirk showed was the same amorousness in Strongarm’s. 

“Well, now that you mention it…” He didn’t remember putting his hand so far up her thigh, but she didn’t shake him off when he started digging under her armour and gliding it down her protoform. Strongarm danced her own digits over his chestplating and then down to his own legs, teasing his codpiece even more as their EM fields crackled around each other. 

But like with many good things, Sideswipe ended up ruining it all in one nanoklick.

“A little while back there…you said _date_ talk.”

Strongarm’s optics broke out of their lusty paralysis and she pulled her helm back from his. “What?”

And in the next nanoklick, Sideswipe managed to drop anything resembling maturity as a smug grin broke across his faceplate. “You admitted this is a date!”

“I did not!”

“You totally _did!_ ”

“That was just… a slip of the glossa!”

_“We’re on a date, we’re on a date-”_ Sideswipe ended up having both of his urges satisfied with a hard shove from Strongarm sending him splashing sideways into the waterfall pool.


End file.
